


Someday Soon

by Jen425



Series: The Wheels Keep Turning [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Backround ani5, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Rexsoka Week, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They promise themselves. Later. Someday. Soon.





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This got sad. Oops.

There’s a million reasons they never say anything. The power imbalances, for one, a thing they worry about far more than their more reckless brothers. And then, of course, Ahsoka is only sixteen. And they love each other, but they don’t say a word.

 

And then she leaves.

 

Without saying a word.

 

It’s something Ahsoka regrets the most, not saying goodbye to the men. Especially Rex. But she’d had to leave, heard it screaming in the Force. She had to leave. But every day, it hovers in her mind, that secret never shared.

 

Rex would never fault her, however, but it hurts like a deep blow to lose her, and then Fives not two months later. And for him, too, it hovers in the back of his mind as the War continues. Maybe, someday, the war  _ will  _ end. But it seems impossible to imagine, anymore.

 

But she does come back. Of course.

 

Ahsoka feels her heart leap seeing him. She knows he’d trusted her. Of course. It was  _ Rex _ . And now here he is again. If they weren’t in public in two different places, she would tell him everything. Finally. But they aren’t. And she promises herself, for the millionth time, ‘later’.

 

Rex also softens. The Commander is okay.  _ His  _ Commander is okay, and she’s coming  _ back _ to them. And there’s a bright moment of light.  _ Soon _ , he tells himself.  _ Later. _

 

And together, they fight.

 

A selfish part of Ahsoka has missed this. Not the death, not the danger to the men who have no choice, but  _ this _ , Anakin and Obi-Wan and Rex, banter and the clarity of a fight. And she keeps promising herself.  _ Soon. Later. _

 

And, unknown to her, Rex does the same. Because he’s free, finally understanding the word, and he can spread it. He will have the time.  _ Soon. Later. _

 

Anakin Skywalker leaves, soon, off to save the day.

 

You know how this ends.

 

Ahsoka feels a grin cross her lips as her returned lightsabers sing to her. Because she’s no Jedi but these are  _ hers. _ And so are half the 501st, Rex still at her side. And her Masters off to end the war.

 

Rex smiles under his helmet at Ahsoka’s shocked look, at her gratefulness. It’s veterans, here, and they all remember the Commander, the kid. She’s no kid anymore.

 

They lose.

 

They separate.

 

“Rex, I-”

 

“I know, Commander. We’ll see each other again.”

 

Back during the war.

 

The war never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
